The present invention relates to a multimedia information communication system for serving various kinds of media terminals to have, e.g., a LAN (Local Area Network) as a core.
As conventional private network systems, a system in which a PBX (Private Branch Exchange) serves voice communication terminals such as telephones and the like as extension terminals, and exchange-connects between these extension terminals and an external communication network such as a public network, and between the extension terminals so as to allow conversations, and a system in which data terminals such as personal computers and the like are connected to a LAN (Local Area Network), and e-mails and data are transported between the personal computers via the LAN are known. A system that links a voice communication system using a PBX and a data communication system using a LAN via a gateway has been proposed.
However, in such conventional private network system, independent communication infrastructures must be built in correspondence with the voice communication system and data communication system. The voice communication system readily goes system down since it is integrally controlled by the PBX. To avoid such problem, the PBXs must be duplicated. For this reason, problems of a large-scale system arrangement and heavy investment load on the user have been posed. Furthermore, connection of a new terminal, changes in connection, and the like require setups by maintenance persons, and since the voice communication system using the PBX and the data communication system using the LAN require different maintenance/management forms, maintenance/management processes are complicated and require high cost.
In order to link the voice communication system and data communication system, the gateway must be placed. Hence, the system arrangement requires still larger scale and higher cost.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a low-cost, high-reliability multimedia information communication system which can implement various kinds of communications by a common communication infrastructure without requiring any large-scale equipment such as a PBX, gateway, and the like, and can make an arrangement simple and maintenance/management easy.
A first multimedia information communication system according to the present invention comprises first and second communication terminal apparatuses for exchanging information data using a common first communication protocol or first and second communication protocols which are different from each other, a first communication network for transmitting information data in accordance with a third communication protocol different from the first and second communication protocols, and first and second communication interface apparatuses for respectively connecting the first and second communication terminal apparatuses to the first communication network, the first communication interface apparatus comprises first conversion means for converting information data in accordance with the first and third communication protocols between the first communication terminal apparatus and the first communication network, and the second communication interface apparatus comprises second conversion means for converting information data in accordance with the second and third communication protocols between the second communication terminal apparatus and the first communication network.
Preferred manners of the first multimedia information communication system according to the present invention are as follows.
(1) The system further comprises a third communication interface apparatus for connecting the first communication network to a second communication network which transmits information data in accordance with a fourth communication protocol which is different from at least the third communication protocol, and the third communication interface apparatus comprises third conversion means for converting information data in correspondence with a difference between the third and fourth communication protocols between the second and first communication networks.
(2) In the system of (1), at least one of the first, second, and third conversion means comprises a plurality of data conversion means provided in correspondence with types of information data, data type determination means for determining a type of input information data, and selection means for selectively enabling the plurality of data conversion means in accordance with a determination result of the data type determination means to convert the information data.
A second multimedia information communication system according to the present invention comprises first and second communication terminal apparatuses for exchanging information data using a common first communication protocol or first and second communication protocols which are different from each other, a first communication network for transmitting information data in accordance with a third communication protocol different from the first and second communication protocols, first and second communication interface apparatuses for respectively connecting the first and second communication terminal apparatuses to the first communication network, and a third communication interface apparatus for connecting the first communication network to a second communication network for transmitting information data in accordance with a fourth communication protocol different from the third communication protocol, and each of the first and second interface apparatuses comprises inquiry means for, when a communication terminal apparatus served by the own apparatus generates a call originating request addressed to a communication terminal apparatus served by another communication interface apparatus, multi-address transmitting an inquiry signal containing first identification information assigned to the terminating communication terminal apparatus to all communication interface apparatuses connected to the first communication network, determination means for, when an inquiry signal reaches via the first communication network, determining if a communication terminal apparatus corresponding to the first identification information contained in the inquiry signal is served by the own apparatus, response signal transmission means for, when the determination means determines that the communication terminal apparatus of interest is served by the own apparatus, sending back a response signal containing second identification information assigned to the own apparatus on the first communication network to an originating communication interface apparatus via the first communication network, and first communication link formation means for, when the response signal is sent back, performing processing for forming a communication link between the own apparatus and the terminating communication interface apparatus on the first communication network on the basis of the second identification information contained in the response signal.
Preferred manners of the second multimedia information communication system according to the present invention are as follows.
(1) Each of the first and second communication interface apparatuses comprises identification information storage means for, when the response signal is sent back, storing the second identification information contained in the response signal together with first identification information corresponding to a partner communication terminal apparatus in correspondence with each other, first acquisition means for, when a communication terminal apparatus served by the own apparatus generates a call originating request addressed to a communication terminal apparatus served by another communication interface apparatus, acquiring second identification information assigned to a communication interface apparatus that serves the terminating communication terminal apparatus from the identification information storage means, and second communication link formation means for, when the first acquisition means acquires the second identification information assigned to the terminating communication interface apparatus, performing processing for forming a communication link that connects between the own communication interface apparatus and terminating communication interface apparatus on the first communication network on the basis of the second identification information.
(2) In the system of (1), the identification information storage means stores first identification information and second identification information acquired by the own communication interface apparatus by the inquiry, and first identification information and second identification information acquired by another communication interface apparatus by the inquiry.
(3) The system further comprises a server apparatus, which is connected to the first communication network, and has a function of intensively storing the first identification information and second identification information acquired by the first and second communication interface apparatuses by the inquiry, and each of the first and second communication interface apparatuses comprises second acquisition means for, when a communication terminal apparatus served by the own apparatus generates a call originating request addressed to a communication terminal apparatus served by another communication interface apparatus, acquiring second identification information assigned to a communication interface apparatus that serves the terminating communication terminal apparatus from the server apparatus, and third communication link formation means for, when the second acquisition means acquires the second identification information assigned to the terminating communication interface apparatus, performing processing for forming a communication link that connects between the own communication interface apparatus and terminating communication interface apparatus on the first communication network on the basis of the second identification information.
(4) The third communication interface apparatus comprises identification information storage means for intensively storing the first identification information and second identification information acquired by the first and second communication interface apparatuses by the inquiry, and each of the first and second communication interface apparatuses comprises third acquisition means for, when a communication terminal apparatus served by the own apparatus generates a call originating request addressed to a communication terminal apparatus served by another communication interface apparatus, acquiring second identification information assigned to a communication interface apparatus that serves the terminating communication terminal apparatus from the identification information storage means of the third communication interface apparatus, and fourth communication link formation means for, when the third acquisition means acquires the second identification information assigned to the terminating communication interface apparatus, performing processing for forming a communication link that connects between the own communication interface apparatus and terminating communication interface apparatus on the first communication network on the basis of the second identification information.
(5) The system further comprises a server apparatus, which is connected to the first communication network, and has a function of intensively storing the first identification information and second identification information acquired by the first and second communication interface apparatuses by the inquiry, and each of the first and second communication interface apparatuses comprises identification information storage means for, when a response signal to the inquiry signal is sent back, storing second identification information contained in the response signal together with first identification information assigned to a terminating communication terminal apparatus in correspondence with each other, first search means for, when a communication terminal apparatus served by the own apparatus generates a call originating request addressed to a communication terminal apparatus served by another communication interface apparatus, searching the identification information storage means of the own apparatus for second identification information assigned to a communication interface apparatus that serves the terminating communication terminal apparatus, second search means for, when the first search means cannot find the second identification information by the search, searching the server apparatus for the second identification information, third search means for, when the second search means cannot find the second identification information by the search, multi-address transmitting an inquiry signal containing first identification information corresponding to the terminating communication terminal apparatus to all communication interface apparatuses connected to the first communication network, and acquiring second identification information assigned to the communication interface apparatus that serves the terminating communication terminal apparatus, on the basis of a response signal to the inquiry signal, and fifth communication link formation means for, when one of the first, second, and third search means acquires the second identification information assigned to the communication interface apparatus that serves the terminating communication terminal apparatus, performing processing for forming a communication link for connecting between the own communication interface apparatus and terminating communication interface apparatus on the first communication network on the basis of the second identification information.
A third multimedia information communication system according to the present invention comprises first and second communication terminal apparatuses for exchanging information data using a common first communication protocol or first and second communication protocols which are different from each other, a first communication network for transmitting information data in accordance with a third communication protocol different from the first and second communication protocols, first and second communication interface apparatuses for respectively connecting the first and second communication terminal apparatuses to the first communication network, and a third communication interface apparatus for connecting the first communication network to a second communication network for transmitting information data in accordance with a fourth communication protocol different from the third communication protocol, each of the first and second interface apparatuses comprises inquiry signal transmission means for, when a communication terminal apparatus served by the own apparatus generates a call originating request addressed to a communication terminal apparatus served by another communication interface apparatus, transmitting an inquiry signal containing identification information corresponding to the terminating communication terminal apparatus onto the first communication network, and the third communication interface apparatus comprises terminating apparatus determination means for receiving the inquiry signal, and determining based on the identification information contained in the inquiry signal if the terminating communication terminal apparatus is a communication terminal apparatus which is served by the first or second communication interface apparatus inside the system, or a communication terminal apparatus which is connected to the second communication network outside the system, and communication link formation means for selectively performing first processing for forming a communication link for connecting between the first or second communication interface apparatus that serves an originating communication terminal apparatus and the first or second communication interface apparatus that serves the terminating communication terminal apparatus, and second control for forming a communication link between the first or second communication interface apparatus that serves the originating communication terminal apparatus and the terminating communication terminal apparatus connected to the second communication network, in accordance with a determination result of the terminating apparatus determination means.
The third multimedia information communication system according to the present invention may further comprise a server apparatus, and the server apparatus may comprise terminating apparatus determination means and communication link forming means equipped in the third communication interface apparatus.
Preferred manners of the third multimedia information communication system according to the present invention are as follows.
(1) The communication link formation means performs, as the first control, control for sending back a response signal containing second identification information assigned to a communication interface apparatus that serves the terminating communication terminal apparatus to the communication interface apparatus as an inquiry source, and forming a communication link that connects between a communication interface apparatus that serves an originating communication terminal apparatus, and the communication interface apparatus that serves the terminating communication terminal apparatus, and as the second control, processing for sending back a response signal containing second identification information assigned to the third communication interface apparatus to the communication interface apparatus as an inquiry source, forming an internal communication link that connects the originating communication interface apparatus and the third communication interface apparatus on the first communication network, forming an external communication link between the terminating external communication terminal apparatus and the third communication interface apparatus by requesting a call connection to the second communication network, and connecting the internal and external communication links to each other.
(2) The terminating apparatus determination means comprises identification information storage means for prestoring first identification information assigned to the first and second communication interface apparatuses, and first identification information of each communication terminal apparatuses served by the communication interface apparatuses in correspondence with each other, and determines if the terminating communication terminal apparatus is a communication terminal apparatus inside or outside the system by checking if first identification information of a terminating apparatus contained in the received inquiry signal is stored in the identification information storage means.
(3) In the system of (2), the terminating apparatus determination means comprises identification information storage means for prestoring first identification information assigned to the first and second communication interface apparatuses, and first identification information of each communication terminal apparatuses served by the communication interface apparatuses in correspondence with each other, and determines if the terminating communication terminal apparatus is a communication terminal apparatus inside or outside the system by checking if first identification information of a terminating apparatus contained in the received inquiry signal is stored in the identification information storage means.
(4) When a received inquiry signal contains information indicating whether or not a call is originated to the second communication network, the terminating apparatus determination means determines based on the information if the terminating communication terminal apparatus is a communication terminal apparatus inside or outside the system.
A fourth multimedia information communication system according to the present invention comprises first and second communication terminal apparatuses for exchanging information data using a common first communication protocol or first and second communication protocols which are different from each other, a first communication network for transmitting information data in accordance with a third communication protocol different from the first and second communication protocols, first and second communication interface apparatuses for respectively connecting the first and second communication terminal apparatuses to the first communication network, and a third communication interface apparatus for connecting the first communication network to a second communication network for transmitting information data in accordance with a fourth communication protocol different from the third communication protocol, and each of the first and second communication interface apparatuses comprises terminating apparatus determination means for, when a communication terminal apparatus served by the own apparatus generates a call originating request addressed to another communication terminal apparatus, determining if the terminating communication terminal apparatus is a communication terminal apparatus which is served by the first or second interface apparatus inside the system, or a communication terminal apparatus which is connected to the second communication network outside the system, and communication link formation means for selectively performing first control for forming a communication link for connecting between the own communication interface apparatus and a communication interface apparatus that serves the terminating communication terminal apparatus, and second control for forming a communication link for connecting between the own communication interface apparatus and the terminating communication terminal apparatus connected to the second communication network, in accordance with a determination result of the terminating apparatus determination means.
Preferred manners of the fourth multimedia information communication system according to the present invention are as follows.
(1) The terminating apparatus determination means comprises inquiry means for, when a communication terminal apparatus served by the own communication interface apparatus generates a call originating request addressed to another communication terminal apparatus, multi-address transmitting an inquiry signal containing identification information corresponding to the terminating communication terminal apparatus to all communication interface apparatuses connected to the first communication network, and determination means for determining if the terminating other communication terminal apparatus is a communication terminal apparatus inside or outside the system by monitoring whether or not one of the communication interface apparatuses connected to the first communication network sends back a response signal indicating that the apparatus serves the terminating other communication terminal apparatus, after the inquiry signal is transmitted.
(2) In the system of (1), the terminating apparatus determination means comprises identification information storage means for, when the response signal is sent back, storing second identification information, which is contained in the response signal, and corresponds to a communication interface apparatus that sent back the response signal, together with first identification information corresponding to the terminating communication terminal apparatus in correspondence with each other, and determination means for, when a communication terminal apparatus served by the own communication interface apparatus generates a call originating request addressed to another communication terminal apparatus, searching the identification information storage means for second identification information assigned to a communication interface apparatus that serves the terminating communication terminal apparatus, and determining based on the presence/absence of the second identification information if the terminating communication terminal apparatus is a communication terminal apparatus inside or outside the system.
(3) When a call originating request sent from an originating communication terminal apparatus contains information indicating whether or not a call is originated to the second communication network, the terminating apparatus determination means determines based on this information if the terminating communication terminal apparatus is a communication terminal apparatus inside or outside the system.
A fifth multimedia information communication system according to the present invention comprises first and second communication terminal apparatuses for exchanging information data using a common first communication protocol or first and second communication protocols which are different from each other, a first communication network for transmitting information data in accordance with a third communication protocol different from the first and second communication protocols, first and second communication interface apparatuses for respectively connecting the first and second communication terminal apparatuses to the first communication network, and a third communication interface apparatus for connecting the first communication network to a second communication network for transmitting information data in accordance with a fourth communication protocol different from the third communication protocol, and the third communication interface apparatus comprises first identification information acquisition means for, when an incoming call signal reaches from an external communication terminal apparatus via the second communication network, acquiring first identification information corresponding to a terminating communication terminal apparatus served by the first or second communication interface apparatus on the basis of information representing a terminating apparatus contained in the incoming call signal, second identification information acquisition means for acquiring second identification information assigned to the first or second communication interface apparatus that serves the terminating communication terminal apparatus on the basis of the first identification information acquired by the first identification information acquisition means, and communication link formation means for forming a communication link that connects between the third communication interface apparatus and the first or second communication interface apparatus that serves the terminating communication terminal apparatus on the first communication network on the basis of the second identification information acquired by the second identification information acquisition means.
Preferred manners of the fifth multimedia information communication system according to the present invention are as follows.
(1) When the incoming call signal coming from the external communication terminal apparatus contains at least one of identification information corresponding to a terminating communication terminal apparatus and a communication type, the first identification information acquisition means determines a terminating communication terminal apparatus on the basis of at least one of the identification information and communication type, and acquires first identification information assigned to the determined communication terminal apparatus.
(2) When the incoming call signal coming from the external communication terminal apparatus contains identification information of an originating communication terminal apparatus, the first identification information acquisition means determines a terminating communication terminal apparatus on the basis of the identification information, and acquires first identification information assigned to the determined communication terminal apparatus.
Preferred manners of the first to fifth multimedia information communication systems according to the present invention are as follows.
(1) Each of the first and second communication interface apparatuses comprises communication interface means for communicating with the first communication network, codec means for decoding information obtained from the first communication network by the communication interface means or encoding information to be output to the first communication network, a PB receiver for decoding a PB signal from the first and second communication terminal apparatuses, and tone generation means for generating a call progress tone for the first and second communication terminal apparatuses.
(2) In the system of (1), each of the first and second communication interface apparatuses further comprises means for connecting a plurality of communication interface means equivalent to the communication interface means to the first communication network.
(3) Each of the first and second communication interface apparatuses comprises communication interface means for communicating with the first communication network, codec means for decoding information obtained from the first communication network by the communication interface means or encoding information to be output to the first communication network, a PB receiver for decoding a PB signal from the first and second communication terminal apparatuses, and radio means for making an information communication with a radio station.
(4) The third communication interface apparatus comprises first communication interface means for communicating with the first communication network, codec means for decoding information obtained from the first communication network or information obtained from the second communication network by the communication interface means, or encoding information to be output to the first or second communication network, a PB receiver for decoding a PB signal from the second communication network, and second communication interface means for communicating with the second communication network.
(5) The third communication interface apparatus comprises first communication interface means for communicating with the first communication network, codec means for decoding information obtained from the first communication network by the communication interface means, or encoding information to be output to the first communication network, and second communication interface means for communicating with the second communication network.
A sixth multimedia information communication system according to the present invention comprises a plurality of interface apparatuses, each of which is connected to a communication terminal, and has protocol conversion means for converting a first communication protocol unique to the communication terminal into a second communication protocol different from the first communication protocol, and vice versa, a network for connecting the interface apparatuses to each other and transmitting a signal in accordance with the second communication protocol, and a communication connection controller for controlling a communication between the plurality of terminal devices, and the communication connection controller is provided to at least one of the interface apparatuses.
Preferred manners of the sixth multimedia information communication system according to the present invention are as follows.
(1) The system further comprises a computer which is connected to the network and has a telephone function, and the communication connection controller is provided to the at least one interface apparatus and the computer.
(2) The system further comprises a server which is connected to the network and has the communication connection controller.
(3) Each of the interface apparatuses transmits, to one communication connection controller, originating side information that pertains to the interface apparatus which is to initiate a communication, terminating side information that pertains to the interface apparatus which is to communicate with, and communication condition information that pertains to communication means for performing a communication, at the beginning of the communication.
(4) In the system of (3), the communication controller acquires detailed originating side information, terminating side information, and communication condition information from a database on the network or the interface apparatus on the basis of the received originating side information, terminating side information, and communication condition information, selects an appropriate communication connection controller on the basis of the acquired information and information that pertains to a status of the network at the time of the communication, and transmits information that pertains to the selected communication connection controller to originating and terminating side interface apparatuses.
(5) In the system of (4), each of the interface apparatuses further comprises means for monitoring a communication state from the originating side interface apparatus to the terminating side interface apparatus.
(6) In the system of (3), the originating side information contains a telephone number, network number, and login name, and the communication condition information contains an audio communication, image communication, and data communication.
(7) In the system of (3), the terminating side information contains a telephone number, network number, login name, and group information required for a communication.
(8) The communication connection controller further comprises means for changing a terminating side interface apparatus in correspondence with a request from an originating or terminating side interface apparatus or a change in status of the network even after the beginning of the communication between the interface apparatuses.
(9) The system further comprises means for changing the communication connection controller in correspondence with a request from an originating or terminating side interface apparatus or a change in status of the network even after the beginning of the communication between the interface apparatuses.
(10) The system further comprises means for changing a communication connection mode in correspondence with a request from an originating or terminating side interface apparatus or a change in status of the network even after the beginning of the communication between the interface apparatuses.
(11) A third interface apparatus different from originating and terminating side interface apparatuses sends information of the originating and terminating side interface apparatuses to one communication connection controller to call the originating and terminating side interface apparatuses in turn and to connect the originating and terminating side interface apparatuses to each other so as to make the originating and terminating side interface apparatuses communicate with each other.
(12) When a terminating side interface apparatus cannot answer a call, a third interface apparatus answers as proxy for the terminating side interface apparatus, stores communicating information, and transfers the stored information upon call termination to the terminating side interface apparatus.
(13) The system further comprises means for converting e-mail text into audio data, and wherein audio data of an e-mail addressed to an originating side interface apparatus is transmitted to the originating side interface apparatus in response to a request from the originating side interface apparatus.
(14) The network transmits a signal in accordance with a protocol complying with an IEEE802 interface.
(15) The network transmits a signal in accordance with a protocol complying with an IEEE1394 interface.
According to the present invention, for example, both an audio signal transmitted from a voice communication terminal and data transmitted from a data terminal such as a personal computer are converted into an identical data format corresponding to a communication protocol of a first communication network by a communication interface apparatus, and the converted data are then sent onto the first communication network. The data transferred on the first communication network is converted into a data format corresponding to a communication protocol of a voice communication terminal or data terminal by a terminating communication interface apparatus, and is then sent to a terminal apparatus. For this reason, a plurality of kinds of communications can be implemented using a single infrastructure, i.e., the first communication network.
In addition, the data conversion processes of the respective terminal apparatuses are distributed to communication interface apparatuses corresponding to the terminal apparatuses, and each communication interface apparatus need only have a data conversion function between, e.g., one type of communication protocol on the terminal apparatus side and only one type of communication protocol on the first communication network side, and need not have all data conversion functions corresponding to a plurality of types of communication protocols versus a plurality of types of communication protocols. For this reason, no large-scale communication equipment for integrated processing such as duplicated PBXs, gateway, and the like is required, and a system can be realized by preparing a plurality of communication interface apparatuses having simple functions, thus attaining a simple system arrangement and a great cost reduction.
Upon connecting a new terminal apparatus or changing connections, after an arbitrary terminal apparatus is connected to the first communication network via a communication interface apparatus, a simple setup process need only be done without requiring any complicated setups. Hence, a system which has high expandability and allows easy maintenance- management can be provided.
As described above, according to the present invention, a low-cost, high-reliability multimedia information communication system which can implement a plurality of kinds of communications by a common communication infrastructure without equipping any large-scale equipment such as a PBX, gateway, and the like, and can make an arrangement simple and maintenance/management easy can be provided.